


Turnabout Winds

by Sharyrazade



Series: Kindred Spirits [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bisexual Female Character, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Misunderstandings, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 3 | Trials & Tribulations, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: A chance encounter during a mission sees a certain mystic asking Ven on a date- his first. Given that they're both rather childlike, perhaps Aqua's suspicion is unwarranted?





	Turnabout Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, something I'd been threatening to do for some time now.  
> Or when you're worried about the girl in her 20s cradle-robbing your literally-ancient 14-15 year-old son-friend.

He was the kind of guy who could get along with pretty much anybody. Sure, some reacted better than others to his naturally-friendly disposition, but after the afternoon-evening they’d spent together, Ventus was in complete awe of this girl. He wasn’t the most articulate kid, he’d admit, but it genuinely disappointed him that he could not find actual words to express said awe as he and his date sat lazily atop a certain bridge in her city, gazing out into the sunset and partaking in an oddly-sweet ice cream treat.

“Wow, Maya,” he began nervously. “Y-you’re just so awesome, I don’t have any words for it!”

The young lady giggled girlishly, not at all indicative of the inordinate responsibility and tragedy foisted upon her. “I could say the same, Ven!” replied Maya. “And sweet too! I thought those carnival games were all rigged, but you won me that stuffed snake.”

The lad chuckled awkwardly. “And it only took me forty-five minutes too!”

Maya’s own pale, dainty hand inching ever-so-coyly to his own, Ven’s increased heart rate made itself very apparent to him. “Uh- Maya-” he stammered, face coloring slightly.

It was more than a bit surprising, true, but more than anything, the brunette smooching him on the lips was a relief for Ven. He may not have had any real experience in that area, but judging by his two role models and the examples of their own body language, it was a very good sign, the knot in his stomach untwisting.

Maya chuckled playfully. “Ven, you’re so cute...”

* * *

 

Generally, Aqua was not an easy woman to talk into things, even by the individual she trusted most. She scarcely knew what she was thinking when she allowed Terra to convince her to agree to let Ven gallivant ( _”Come on, Aqua. He’s about that age, you know.”_ ) about with that...weird girl! She was pleasant enough on the surface; in truth, she reminded her a lot of Ven himself. However, there was just something...odd about the young lady Aqua could not quite shake.

“Ten, nine, eight,” Aqua counted off impatiently, her strict instructions to Maya in mind. “seven, six, five-”

“You’re going to drive yourself crazy doing that, you know.” Terra reminded calmly through his one-handed push-ups.

“I will not!” she insisted shortly. “I’m just being consistent- I know you’re the ‘cool one’ between us, but there have to be boundaries-”

At that moment, what appeared to be some sort of celestial object or another streaking across the night sky, shortly becoming visible and audible as Ven’s glider, touching down in the castle’s courtyard; although this time, the device shared a second passenger behind him, her jet-black hair windswept and clinging a bit too close to Ventus for Aqua’s taste.

“Ooh, Ven!” remarked Maya, the exhilaration apparent in her voice. “That was SO romantic.”

The lad chuckled awkwardly, dismissing the armor. “I thought you might say that.” he replied. “Well, we’re home! Ten‘o clock, exactly like you said, Aqua!”

Contrary to her namesake, Aqua’s expression (trained mainly on Maya) remained somehow stony in contrast to Terra’s rather neutral one. “So, you kids have fun on your date?” he inquired, having the tact not to pry too deeply.

Maya’s face lit up. “Oh, yeah, it was amazing! This guy’s so much fun!” she exclaimed. “It’s also really cool how you let him call you by your first names. I mean, I never really knew her, but I could never imagine talking to my mother the same way!”

Terra had a chuckle at this while his mate was, true to form, rather serious in her expression and tone. “So Maya,” Aqua began, not unlike an interrogator. “exactly how old did you say you were again?”

Maya tilted her head in slight confusion. “Oh, I’m twenty.” she replied as though it were the most natural thing in the world. “Didn’t I mention that already?”

Ven sighed in exasperation. “Are you guys done yet?” he groaned. “I promised Maya I’d walk her home!”

Terra smiled in pride at the little man and his gentlemanly ways. “Sure, go ahead.” he said fondly. “Besides, I think Aqua wants to talk about her new daughter-in-law.”

 

As the pair disappeared into the portal to Maya’s home world, the medium gushing about how cool and attractive her date’s “parents” were, Aqua was still somehow troubled. “Did...she say...what I think she said...?”

Terra folded his arms in front of him. “Yep, she said she was twenty.”

Aqua’s expression quickly turned to what Terra imagined a shark’s would resemble upon sensing blood in the water. “Oh, no, no, HELL NO!” she exclaimed. “Twenty?! I knew there was something wrong with her!”

“What’s really the problem?” Terra inquired casually. “Ven’s not exactly a little...how old was he again?”

“She is WAY too old for Ven and you know it! What if she- She could- you know-”

Aqua glanced around the area conspiratorially, as if waiting for their master’s prying eyes/ears. “-take advantage of him!”

“I kind of doubt that.” said Terra carelessly. “She seems like a nice girl and besides- he’s a boy- it’s different for them-”

Hands on her hips, Aqua explicitly trained the terrifying gaze on her boyfriend. “Oh, really? How so?”

“Well, I meant that- The thing about that was- What I meant to say-”

Terra decided to close his mouth and cut his losses in accordance with the first law of holes.

“You’re going to give him that talk when he gets back.” she insisted firmly. “The one about men and women- you know the one.”

Terra groaned in a mixture of frustration and distress at his own awkward memory of it. “Really, Aqua. I would think the Master would have taken care of it-”

At heart, Aqua was a big softy, he knew that. However, she was, by default, rather tough and serious about matters; her very-particular _do-it-or-die_ expression signaled the utter futility of any further pleas on the matter for Terra. Still, there was no reason it couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning, he reasoned. No sense in spoiling one of the most memorable days in his little buddy’s life.


End file.
